Grand Noah
is a location in Monster Girl Quest. It is a kingdom within the Noah region of Sentora. Being closer to the north; the relationship between monsters and humans is less strained than down south. Description Unlike the other three kingdoms of Sentora (for most of the game), Grand Noah is a place where humans and monsters coexist. In fact, various monsters make a living by selling their wares in a local market with an Elf owning a Tool Shop, a Minotauros selling her milk, an Alraune selling flowers and a Tarantula Girl trying to pass herself off as a Spider Girl in some form of clothing business. A Slime Girl as well as a Harpy also lives in Grand Noah as citizens, while a Dullahan and a Cerberus serve as royal guards. Additionally, a human male owning the Weapon Shop sells armor only for monsters. The main draw of the city is its massive Colosseum that draws in crowds to see fights take place. Originally it was a place for human warriors to battle, however by the time Luka arrives the only serious battles are between monsters, while the human men, unable (or unwilling) to fight back seriously end up getting raped. However, with the fights being a public display there is rarely a case of people being raped to death, though men usually become addicted to the pleasure and return to “fight” over and over again. Another regular face is Kyuba, which is actually a pseudonym for Alma Elma, who comes to fight for fun and to have her fix of men, both of which she loves so much; she also had admitted to hate seeing the Colosseum go away. With the Colosseum mainly drawing men to get their fix of monster sex and the women wanting to watch the men be oppressed by the monsters, the place has become a mere venue for sex shows, much to the dismay of the Grand Noah Queen who wants to restore it to its original honorable use. Every four years, a special event known as the Queen's Cup is held at the Colosseum. History A few years before the time of the game, Grand Noah experienced terrorist attacks from the anti-monster organisation Ilias Kreuz. However, the organisation was outnumbered and eventually forced out of the city. Luka and Alice visit the city and learn about how humans and monsters coexist here. Alice is interested in a tail ribbon in the tool shop, so Luka buys it for her. They go to the inn and Alice uses her hair and flowers to rape him. The next morning, they watch an event in the Colosseum, during which they encounter the Grand Noah Queen. She leads them to her castle and convinces Luka to participate in the upcoming Queen’s Cup, for the sake of restoring the Colosseum's honor. Luka fights various monsters including the Dullahan and Cerberus, then encounters Alma Elma in the finals. She teaches him how to better use the wind and then surrenders, causing Luka to win the Queen's Cup. The Grand Noah Queen rewards him with the Green Orb for his help. Grand Noah (Evening).png|Grand Noah (evening). Grand Noah (Day).png|Grand Noah (daytime). Grand Noah Colloseum.png|Grand Noah Colosseum. Category:Locations Category:Grand Noah Category:Noah Category:Sentora